


Sink

by orphan_account



Series: The Chronicles of Shipping [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: -----------, ------------, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Couch Cuddles, Crack fic tbh, Cussing, Dalivia, Defy Shutdown, Everyone is Queer, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, In 'n' Out, Koah, Lazy Mornings, Lovers to Friends, Mentions of Sex, Other, Party, Polyamory, Sequel, au where none of them are dating anyone but each other, confusing feelings, except court bourt, gamer!Olivia, mentions of shaymien, not gay in real life, possible pregnancy, read sail first, shartney, shourtney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to Sail from The Chronicles of Shipping, Sink is the downfall of all we built up in the previous fic. Excitement awaits! (Be sure to read Sail first to dodge unnecessary confusion.)Now updated to make more sense![DISCONTINUED]





	1. Courtney

**Author's Note:**

> Again, chapter titles are the character's POV from which the chapter is written. ENJOY!

Courtney woke up in pitch dark. Once her eyes adjusted, she remembered everything.  _ Everything, _ her mind echoed. Shayne wasn’t there. Her clothes lay in a pile on the floor. She quickly pulled them on and stumbled into the kitchen. She found Shayne dressed in his pajamas and drinking a cup of coffee, staring into the distance. Once she sat down across from him, his face lit up.

“Hey!” Court smiled back as he laid his hand on hers.

“So, what are we?” 

“Whatever you want,” Shayne replied. Court smiled.

“I think you know what I want,” she pointed out. Shayne leaned back to grab a mug from the island counter and handed it to Courtney.

“Then it’s settled.” Courtney looked at the microwave for the time: 2:19. “Tired?”

“Not at all.”

“Good. I say we call everyone, wake them up, and get them over here for a party.” Courtney grinned.

“Perfect. Should we clean ourselves up first?”

“Yeah, do you-”

“I can use the guest bathroom again if you want to use your own, that way we’ll be ready in half the time.”

“Yeah. Don’t lose my shirt,” he warned. Courtney smiled the whole way to the bathroom. She washed up and removed her makeup, wishing she had been more prepared coming to Shayne’s. When she got out, she dried off, dressed, and blow-dried her hair. She hung the towel over the door and walked back out to finish her coffee. Shayne came out a few minutes later, dressed in normal clothes, and called Damien on speaker mode.

“What the f*ck man, it’s three in the morning!” Damien moaned.

“Party at my place! C’mon!”

“I can’t, Olivia’s over.”

“Well, we were gonna call her next,” Courtney informed him. Shayne and Court heard faint voices before Damien spoke again.

“We’ll be over soon.” Then he hung up. Then Shayne called Noah.

“Why are you calling so early? Or late, whatever. Why?” Noah sounded more confused than tired.  _ Has he already been up? _

“Party, my place,” Shayne enthused.

“Oh, yeah, sure. Can I pick up Keith and bring him?”

“Of course, we were gonna invite him too,” Courtney injected.

“Great, we’ll be over around four.”

“Anyone else we want to invite? Ian?” Shayne asked Court.

“Nah, he’d be the only single one, poor guy.” Shayne laughed and the two just chatted until Olivia barged in to hug Courtney really tight.

“Are you what I think you are?”

“Not single? Correct! I totally forgot you and Dames were into each other until he said you were over.” He walked in with a small cooler.

“What’s that?” Shayne asked him.

“You can’t have a party without drinks, and I figured you wouldn’t have enough for all night.” Shayne smiled.

“You know me too well.” Olivia squeezed Court Bourt’s hand before walking over to link arms with Damien. Then the door opened again and Keith walked in with Noah in tow.

“I heard there’s a party goin’ on!” He shouted. We all cheered as Shayne grabbed a Bluetooth speaker from his bookshelf and turned on some music. Olivia went to the kitchen to set up chips and salsa. Noah put a frozen pizza in the oven. Keith put the drinks in a bowl of ice. Damien turned on the first anime he saw on Netflix, to which Shayne and Courtney rolled their eyes.

“What? I hear this is a good one!” The group laughed. So they spent the night drinking, talking, singing, eating, and watching anime. It was really fun though.


	2. Keith

When Keith woke up, he found himself face-to-face with a very angry Noah.  _ What the h*ll? _ He thought.

“Keith, this looks worse than it is.” He sat up and looked around, and the pounding in his head got louder.  _ Right. Shayne’s party. _ Courtney and Shayne were in each other’s arms, unconscious on the couch. Damien was sprawled out on the floor, and Olivia was laying over him. “Keith, I know we just got together, so really it’s too early for this, but really, get a hold of your life! I love you, but get a car! Act like we’re together, because we are! Stop kissing other people! Or maybe I need to tell your drunk self that, not your hungover self.” Keith looked in the mirror above Shayne’s bookshelf. There was smudged scarlet color around his mouth.  _ Noah’s talking about Olivia. Why was Olivia kissing me? She’s soooo in love with Damien. Maybe Court Bourt dared her. _ Noah sighed. Keith grabbed his head and they started making out. “Keith,” Noah breathed.

“Woah, I thought the party was over!” Olivia exclaimed as she dodged the boys. “Don’t mind me, just going to the bathroom!” Once she was gone, Noah stood up.

“Keith, I’m sorry I got upset. I just- let’s take things one step at a time.” 

“I know. I’m just trying to make things better, one step at a time.” Noah smiled weakly. 

“Yeah. One step.” Slowly, everyone else woke up as well. Everyone got water and Olivia helped Shayne make breakfast and coffee. 

“Well, it’s good that you two are chill with being in the same room again!” Keith stated.

“Best friends!” Damien shouted as he high-fived Shayne. 

“And it’s good that I didn’t ruin it!” Olivia added.

“Yeah, I was a bit late for that too,” Courtney mused. Shayne wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. Noah started squirming in his seat. Keith looked over at him and he stopped to smile. He reached for Noah’s hand under the table. Nothing.

“You’re a great cook, Liv,” he complimented.  _ Did he just ignore me, or did he realize I was trying to hold his hand? _

“Um, excuse me, but I did half of the cooking too! I made the wonderful scrambled eggs that everyone ate in less than five minutes!” Shayne pointed out. Courtney did her iconic “AHH!” at the ceiling before complaining.

“I can’t f***ing believe you ran out of eggs, Shayne! Those were so good!” Shayne blushed as all the happy couples do, and Keith wished he still felt that way about Noah.  _ I feel like I did in middle school when I was falling out of love with my crush. Why don’t I love him the same way? What happened? _ Keith suddenly didn’t feel good.  _ Stupid hangover. _ But it was more than that. He shivered violently as his abdominal pain worsened. Olivia noticed and looked at him motherly. He knew what was going on.

“Sorry, Shayne,” was all he managed before dashing to the bathroom.  _ F***ing stomach flu. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently writing chapter 3! I just couldn't wait to release these, even though Sail was released all at once. I was too excited! I'm getting back into The Chronicles of Shipping, but I'm also currently writing a pining Weshire fic. And a Shayne sketch fic. But this one comes first! I can't wait to release chapter 3! Spoiler: it's a Shayne POV.


	3. Shayne

“Um, what?” Shayne asked, but it was too late. Keith was locked in the bathroom, and the sounds coming from it weren’t good. Noah looked down at his food and gagged.

“Don’t bother,” Olivia murmured, her head resting on Damien’s shoulder, “Stomach flu, I think. He had his hand over his stomach like it really hurt. And judging by the,” Olivia cringed, “noises, I’d say that’s probably what he’s got.” Noah stood and took his empty plate to the sink.

“I’ll take him home.” He didn’t seem right. What is it?

“Is everything okay, Noah?” Courtney checked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He walked to knock on the bathroom door. No response. “Keith, when you’re ready, I’ll be out here to take you home.” Noah was being oddly quiet.  _ Did something happen at the party last night? We were all so drunk, there’s no way he can remember it. And besides, it was just the alcohol messing with our minds. Nothing Keith did on purpose… right? _

“Or I can take him to the doctor,” Olivia offered. 

“You came with me in my car,” Damien reminded her quietly. She closed her eyes.

“Right. Nevermind.” There was something in the air, something causing this weird silence and tension. They knew something was up. The noises coming from the bathroom had slowed down. Shayne grabbed a trash bag from the cabinet under the sink and handed it to Noah.

“It may be a bit big, but… you never know. It’s the smallest I have.” Noah nodded his thanks and the toilet flushed. Keith walked out, saw the trash bag, and shot Shayne and Noah both a look of gratitude before taking the bag and…  _ Ew. _ Noah put his arm around Keith and kissed his temple. He waved to us before walking out the door.

“Keep the drinks,” Keith barely got out.

“Yeah,” Shayne called back. “Okay, somethings up between them! There’s just some sort of tension I can’t figure out…”

“Like the tension between you and Damien?” Courtney asked. The boys groaned.

“No, Court, we’re good. They’re just… not acting like couples do. It’s weird,” Damien answered. 

“They were fine yesterday… wait, does anyone remember hearing shouting before they came in yesterday?” They all racked their brains for around a minute.

“Yeah, Shayne, I do remember that,” Olivia mused. Everyone else seemed to agree. Suddenly Courtney giggled.

“We’re like, on a crime scene, trying to find out who’s a meanie to who!” Everyone laughed and dropped the subject as they made friendly conversation while finishing breakfast. “But really, Keith was super excited, he must’ve been enthusing to Noah about what a great party thrower Shayné is!”

“Stop,” he chuckled.  _ I still can’t take a compliment. _ “So, when’s everyone leaving?” Shayne asked nonchalantly.

“Sorry, are we not welcome here?” Damien teased.

“Would you like to move in?” The girls rolled their eyes. “Or would you like to spend the whole day here?”

“That sounds nice,” Olivia interrupted the boys.

“So is that the plan?” Courtney queried.

“I think so!” Damien chuckled. Shayne sighed.

“Well, do you have any more good animes?”


	4. Damien

The four watched Violet Evergarden pretty much all day, eating the rest of the frozen pizza and chips and salsa. Courtney was running her fingers through Shayne’s hair.

“I can’t believe I skipped the gym for you guys!” Shayne mumbled. Olivia groaned.

“You’ll do anything I tell you to, Shayne Topp!” Everyone giggled at Olivia’s secret mom side.

“If it puts my job on the line, maybe.” More laughing commenced.  _ It’s good to have my best friend back, _ Damien thought. Shayne being upset with him was a rare thing.  _ So thank God it’s over. _ Olivia was laying on Shayne’s couch next to Damien, her head resting on his chest. But ever since he’d dated Shayne, Damien couldn’t help but notice certain things about him, such as the way his eyes switched between shades of blue and sometimes even green in different lighting, how cute he is when he’s shaved, how different his hair can look when he moves only little bits of it.  _ But I can’t look back. He’s got Courtney, and I, Olivia. We’ve moved on and found our soulmates. Right? _ He never meant to add the question to the end, but his mind always asked him that when he thought those things. Was he over Shayne? Did he make the right decision, ending the relationship? He felt something flat hit his cheek really hard, and it brought him back to reality. He could hear Courtney, Shayne, and Olivia whispering and giggling. But it was hushed. He could barely hear Courtney murmur,

“... sh*t… mark…” Olivia stroked Damien’s hair.

“I’m sorry sw-”

“What happened? Was I asleep?” Damien couldn’t tell anymore. He loved Olivia, more than anything, and the fact that she loved him as well seemed like a dream.

“No, you were either ignoring us or lost in thought, I slapped you to get your attention,” Liv clarified.

“Ow!” Dames mumbled as he rubbed the area where Olivia slapped him. Olivia stretched up to kiss the mark and smiled at him. “I hate you.” She giggled.

“I hate you too, Damien Haas.”

“Are you guys done?” Shayne whined.

“Hey! You’re not single anymore, so you can’t be jealous!” Damien retorted.

“Yeah, Shayne! Don’t be like Keith and Noah!” Courtney pestered, and everyone “OH!”-ed at her accidental roast. Then everyone realized.

“So you know what’s going on between them?” Olivia questioned.

“Well, no. I just know that they were talking about ‘taking things one step at a time’ this morning. They aren’t really showing affection or that they really care about each other more than friends do. I don’t know, they’re just different.”

“Hey, the episode finished, are we watching the next one?” Shayne interrupted.

“I was wondering something similar. What are we doing today?” Olivia wondered.

“Um, we’re about done with the series, what are you guys thinking?”

“Ooooh, can we get In ‘n’ Out?” Courtney begged. Damien raised a brow.

“Shayne?”

“I paid for the Thai!” He protested.

“We’ll all pay for our own, do you want to go?”

“Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Olivia. Also, we're going to start seeing the downfall of, well, pretty much everything! The chapters are kind of hard to right at this point, I'm trying to write it like the characters would think and speak, and I'm trying to be descriptive and non-repetitive, like using different words. I'm also trying not to be too forward. I want to ease into it, not just be like (NOT A SPOILER!) "hey, I'm going to have to break up with you because you're not hot anymore". Thanks for sticking around and reading!


	5. Olivia

So they got In ‘n’ Out and brought it back to Shayne’s. Courtney’s little car was barely big enough for all 4 of them and their food. Damien and Shayne were “so hungry” that they opened their food and ate almost all of it in the car, while Courtney and Olivia respected the car and kept it clean by waiting. Liv also got the front passenger seat! 

“Now we can watch the next episode, Shayne.” Damien turned Violet Evergarden back on and the boys tried to steal some of the girls’ food since they already ate all theirs.

“Come on, one fry? Please?” Shayne begged.

“You ate all yours and got my car all dirty!”

“It was kind of already dirty,” Damien mumbled, his mouth full. Courtney’s head whipped around to glare open-mouthed at him before turning back to Shayne.  _ She’s kind of cute. Hold on! _ Olivia was shocked by her own thoughts.  _ Great. I’m falling back into my old habit. _ She looked into Damien’s eyes to block the thought. She could have melted, he was so perfect. Court was just a pretty girl, lots of boys fall for her. Clearly Shayne did. She loved Damien. Speaking of Damien, he slapped her. “My turn,” he chuckled.

“Ugh, did I zone out?”

“Yeah, Damien ate all of your fries!” Courtney pointed out. Olivia slapped him back.

“Hey!”

“There. Now it’s 2-1. For eating my fries.” Damien put up his hand, ready to strike, but Olivia grabbed his arm before it could near her face. She cackled.

“Fine, you got me. But I didn’t touch your burger.”

“You better not have!” Liv warned. She took a bite of her complete burger. Normal. She sighed with relief and fell back onto Shayne’s couch. Well, not really, because her back actually hit Damien’s arm and never reached the couch. She scooted closer to him and finished her burger while they continued to work towards the end of Violet Evergarden. After a while, the faint sound of snoring started. 

“I can’t laugh because he’s literally asleep on me! If I shake it’ll wake him up!” Courtney whispered. 

“Oof,” Damien whispered back.

“I mean, I love him, with all my heart, and I’m really enjoying this, but seriously. He had to fall asleep? God d*mnit, I love him too much to wake him up.”

“Woah, that’s deep, Courtney. How long have you been dating?” Liv asked.  _ How did they keep this from me for so long? I mean, the way she’s acting, they must have been dating for at least weeks now. _

“Well, last night, at 2:19 to be exact, I asked him what we were, and he said whatever I want. I was like, you know what I want, and he was like, that’s it.”

“2:19? That’s like… 40 minutes before you guys called!” Damien realized.

“Did you…” Olivia started.

“Yeah,” Courtney replied awkwardly, “wait… oh sh*t!” Damien looked really scared.

“Did Shayne forget a…” He didn’t need to finish. He didn’t even need an answer. Court’s expression said it all. She threw back her head in frustration.

“If I’d remembered that last night… d*mnit, the booze… y’know what? We had such a massive, insane party, if anything had started, it's probably dead now.”

“Courtney, now that you’re dating my best friend and I’m dating yours, I think we can say we’re all best friends now, so you can tell me anything you tell these two,” Dames offered.  _ He’s so sweet. Just one of the reasons I love him, _ LivLiv thought.

“Damien, I’ve always considered you one of my good friends. Nothing’s awkward, if anything, our romantic lives have just brought us all closer as a clique.” Olivia nodded her agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMMM this was a fun one to write! What do you think? Baby or no? To be revealed in the next (Shayne POV) chapter!


	6. Shayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha! i'm back! if you've already read this, i've updated it so it's better. this was the first fanfic i wrote, so it was sh*t . but i fixed it! enjoy!

_ I guess they don’t realize I’m awake, _ Shayne thought. His snoring had long since ceased, but they didn’t notice. He didn’t move, his head still resting on Court’s stomach, his arms wrapped around her.  _ Is she though… I can’t believe I forgot. Sh*t, Court might be pregnant before we’ve even revealed our secret relationship. Just sh*t. _

“Is he still asleep?” He heard Damien whisper. Courtney’s fingers moved swiftly through his hair.

“Perhaps,” she optimized. He cuddled a tiny bit tighter, but Courtney noticed. “Good morning, sunshine,” she greeted in her silly Shayne Freakin’ Topp voice.  _ We could use more Shayne Freakin’ Topp. _ Liv gasped.

“Did you hear our entire conversation?” Shayne opened his eyes. No one had moved.

“No,” he lied.  _ Why did I lie? I could have been honest, it doesn’t matter. That much, _ he added after thinking about his forgetfulness from last night. “I just heard Damien ask if I was awake. What did I miss?”

“Nothing!”

“I meant in Violet Evergarden.”

“Oh.” Damien filled Shayne in on the little bits that he “missed”. Then they finished the rest of the season.

“Is there a season 2?” He asked hopefully.

“No.” Damien checked the time on his phone and sighed. “Olivia and I should head out now.” Olivia looked like she was about to protest, but gave in when Damien reached out his hand. She took it and they walked to the door. Courtney and Shayne got up to hug them goodbye and surprisingly, she didn’t mention their conversation once they left.

“I’m going to drive home and get some stuff, I’ll probably live here for a while.”

“Okay. I’m going to go to the grocery store, I’m almost out of food.” They grabbed their keys and headed out. Shayne got more protein powder, some fruits and vegetables, deli meat, bread, and pancake mix. He also happened to spot Courtney at the store. She was paying for a small box, he couldn't tell what it was. She didn’t notice him, he used the self-checkout. He got home before her though. She helped him put the groceries away before they went to bed.

“Did you really hear our conversation?” She asked, her head on Shayne’s shoulder. He hesitated but decided to tell the truth.

“Yeah.”

“Why did you lie to Olivia?” She didn’t seem mad about it, she sounded really nonchalant.

“I don’t know, I guess I thought she’d yell at me or something.”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be happy to hear that we are free of children for the time being.” She was right, he was very relieved. He must have sighed or something because she giggled. “What, you don’t want a family?” She teased in her Shayne Freakin’ Topp voice. 

“No, not now!”

“Agreed.”

“Goodnight, Court Bourt.”

“Night night, Shayné Topp.”


	7. Noah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cracks in relationships!

_ I can’t be mad at Keith. I just can’t. Sure, Olivia kissed him, probably made out with him, but we were all drunk. But really, we’re pretty much still friends with kissing. Not that weird, considering we held hands and were pretty close before… and I can’t help but wonder what Shayne’s arms would feel like wrapped around me in a hug. Sh*t, I’m probably worse than Keith. _ Noah was laying on his floor, staring at his ceiling. Keith was also at his own place, but he kept texting Noah, who was ignoring the texts.  _ I can’t stall forever. _ He picked up his phone and dropped it on his face. He groaned and rubbed his nose as he unlocked his phone and opened the messages app. Keith had sent him a few pleading texts.

**Keith:** how r u 

**Keith:** hey u there

**Keith:** noah r u okay

**Keith:** bb answer me

**Keith:** screw u im coming over

“Whatever,” Noah murmured. He texted back that exact word. Keith responded. 

**Keith:** ok im not

**Keith:** but dude answer me

Noah sat up and stretched before replying. 

**Noah:** sorry, i was… meditating

**Keith:** sure

Noah chuckled and set his phone down again. It kept dinging, Keith was probably still texting him, but he didn’t care. Again. He closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind, but he kept visualizing Keith, Shayne, the Defy party, Shayne’s party, and Ian.

“If we don’t get Smosh back, I don’t know what’ll happen,” Noah whispered to himself. “And if I don’t stop thinking of Shayne, I’ll probably go crazy. And likely break Keith’s heart. I love them both. I can’t do that to them!” Noah groaned and sat up. He walked to his kitchen, grabbing an open back of pretzels. He ate one and shrugged.  _ Not stale. _ He picked up his phone and didn’t check the texts from Keith. Instead, he called Shayne.

“What’s up, Noah?”

“Hey, Shayne. Not much, just at home doing nothing.”

“How’s Keith?”

“I took him home, hopefully he’ll be feeling better soon.”  _ God, does it seem like I don’t want to take care of him? I should be there… _

“Yeah… so, why’d you call?”

“I don’t know, actually, I just… need someone to talk to.” Noah knew Shayne was raising a brow. He just knew. “Someone who isn’t Keith.”

“Is it about him?” Noah exhaled.  _ He knows me so well. _ He continued without answering.

“It’s just… I have no reason to be doing this. I mean, yeah, so what, he and Olivia might’ve kissed or something, I don’t remember, we were all drunk! But he had her lipstick on his lower right jaw. And I’ve always driven him around, but he needs to get a driver’s license. He needs to drive. It’s getting old. He doesn’t really act like we’re dating, before we got together we held hands sometimes, we hugged, the old addition is the kissing, we haven’t taken it any further than that.” Noah paused to inhale. He appreciated the fact that Shayne was just listening, not giving any opinions or trying to crack jokes. “I don’t know if we will. Maybe we were confused. Maybe we should go back to platonic hand-holding.”

“I support whatever decision you make. You need to keep your own happiness and sanity in mind when in a relationship, but if you decide to call it off, make sure you support Keith through it. I’ve had many breakups where the girl just up and left, not caring.”

“I’d never do that.”

“Good. Hm?” Shayne’s voice got fainter and he heard Courtney in there too. “Sorry about that. What were we saying?”  _ You could tell him. You could just open up. Polyamory? Sure, Courtney’s fine… you could tell him… _

“Nothing, I got it all off my chest. Thanks for the advice.”

“No problem, Noah.” The brunette lowered his phone and set it down, resuming his pretzels.  _ Wholesome. _


	8. Olivia & Damien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... this time i did a chapter with 2 ppl's povs. it kinda flip flops bu there's no internalized speaking/pov thinking.

Olivia was scrolling through her Instagram. She saw all the pictures of her and Courtney. She could post those, there was nothing to hide. She didn’t post anything with Damien. She doesn’t interact with him, the fans didn’t really ship it, they didn’t have the strong, iconic friendship he was known to have with Courtney and Shayne. That was something they had in common. They were both good friends with Courtney. Olivia’s eyes settled on a picture they took at Ian’s house after ‘Smosh is Homeless’. They were both being whack, wanting to be more optimistic and goofy after a sad and scary video. But her smile was so vibrant. Her hair was so perfect. Her outfit was so flawless. She looked like a model who wasn’t trying but didn’t need to. It was like that style that looks like it was just thrown together last-minute, but it was well-thought-out and beautiful. Courtney looked hot. 

“Whatcha doing?” Damien murmured as he sank into the couch next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she nuzzled his arm with her head.

“Mm,” she hummed. He simpered. 

“Oh really?” A smile crept to Olivia’s tired face.

“Mhm.”

“Interesting.” Olivia shut off her phone and set it on the coffee table. 

“I want cuddles.” She rolled over so she was sitting in Damien’s lap, wrapping herself around his torso. His arms came down from the top of the couch to hold her gently.

“Is something wrong?” He asked softly. He was so close, he accidentally kissed her forehead as he spoke. 

“No. I just want cuddles.”

“Good. I like cuddles.” She could feel the vibration when he spoke. He ran his fingers through her hair as their breathing slowed and evened out. “Liv?” He mumbled breathily. She didn't respond. “Are you asleep?” He knew the answer. He rubbed circles on her back, planted gentle kisses on her head, dreamed… Until she woke up. She stretched her back a little and snuggled closer to Damien, squeezing him tighter. He grinned and watched as she blinked, slowly realizing where she was and what had happened. “Good morning.” Her lips curved up and she lifted her head to give him a peck.

“I fell asleep?” He nodded. “Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize for that.”

“Says the one who’s literally known for apologizing all the d*mn time!” He beamed.

“You know me so well.”

“I’ve got to thank Shayne and Courtney for that!” Damien brushed Olivia’s hair out of her face.

“What do you want to do for the rest of the day? I can take you home if that’s what you want, or we can do stuff here,” He offered. Olivia chewed her bottom lip.

“Can you teach me how to be a gamer?” He giggled.

“Do you want me to teach you how to play video games?” She nodded. “Okay, let’s start with something simple. How about Super Mario Odyssey?” Olivia nodded excitedly. “Someday, when you’re a pro jamer, you can be on Smosh Games. I can’t wait to see the look on Lasercorn’s face when you beat him!” Damien handed Olivia the Switch controller. “Do you want to watch the cutscenes?”

“Mhm.”

“Here, I’ll explain the plot of all Mario games. Bowser keeps kidnapping Princess Peach and Mario always has to save her. Usually player two can play as Mario’s brother, Luigi, but this game, player two is Cappy, the hat. You’ll get to that later.” The cutscene started and Princess Peach stood in all her glory.

“Are you playing?”

“I figured I’d teach you how to play alone so you know how to use Cappy without someone else playing as him.”

“But I don’t have a Switch, I don’t play games alone.” Damien shrugged and smiled.

“Then I guess I’m Cappy.”


End file.
